Mari Ohara
"Mischievous As The Wildcat, AquaViolet!" -roll call "With The Mischief Of The Wildcat, Super AquaViolet!" -second roll call 'Mari Ohara '(小原鞠莉) is '''AquaViolet '''of the Aqours Rangers. Personality Cheerful and easy-going, Mari gives a lot of positive vibe to the group however can be very perverted at times like groping onto the breasts of her teammates, mainly Dia and Kanan. While optimistic at times, Mari gets depressed very easily, especially when facing hardships and blames herself a lot for being a burden when Dia had to disband the original Aqours Ranger team for Mari is ill-prepared to fight, however, Mari proves that she'll do her best in battle until the very end. Background Born in America, Mari's family run the Ohara Industries. Due to its Japanese background and influence, Mari and her parents moved to Japan for Mari to begin her training to run the company. Upon starting school in Japan, Mari had a hard time fitting in with her classmates, which often leads her getting bullied by them. It was then she became best friends with Kanan Matsuura and Dia Kurosawa, who she has crush on despite Dia rejecting her. As the years pass by, Mari rapidly fit into her new life in Japan and as well being rebellious towards her parents. After starting her first year of high school at Uranohoushi Girls High School, Mari, Dia and Kanan encounter three demon generals attacking a hooded woman. Mari developed a rivalry against Lustful Devil Lady Ariella. She became AquaViolet after Aqours Wildcat chose her. Mari was hesitant about the idea of saving the world but later accepts it. During her time as an original Aqours Ranger, Mari had trouble keeping up with Dia and Kanan in battle. It was then her parents then decided to let her study in America for at least two in half years. Despite her protests about this, Dia lets her study abroad, not knowing that she's only trying to protect her. While in America, Mari kept her ranger powers and trained herself to be on the same level as Dia and Kanan. Two years later, Mari returns to Japan and begins to help the new Aqours Rangers, much to Dia's dismay. She then caught AquaRed saving the Aqours Naga with Aqours Eagle and asks her why she is helping them as she (AquaRed) despises them. She gets a cold response from AquaRed, telling her stay away from the danger. Mari tries to ask her why but gets no response. In Episode 5, Mari learns why Dia let her go to America, was that she (Mari) was too weak to fight against the Akuma Empire. Mari convinced Dia and Kanan that she has gotten stronger and that strength comes from their friendship. With that Mari transforms into AquaViolet again to defeat Demon Hater and then summons Aqours Wildcat to form the Doubustu Gattai Icarus-Oh. Mari's rivalry with Ariella continued on for centuries. It was then in Episode 23 when Ariella mocks Mari that she should be ashamed of how weak is and could not even save Kanan and Dia. Mari then tells her rival that her weaknesses make her strong and she will save Kanan and Dia no matter what it takes. Even though she defeated Ariella in the first time, Mari is glad that she is finally to catch up in the same level as Kanan and Dia. In Episode 26, AquaViolet becomes Super AquaViolet. In Episode 27, Mari gets into an argument as she is tired of them doing things for her but is afraid to tell them. She was told by Dia that she shouldn't be afraid of standing up for following her own path. Super AquaViolet saves her parents from Demon Pather, she reveals her identity to them after telling them she can choose her own path. After Demon Pather's defeat, Mari's parents allow her to do whatever she wants until she is ready to take over the Ohara Industries. Mari thanked Dia for helping and then latter asked if she has time to hang out with her sometime, which Mari accepts, happy that Dia has finally returned her feelings back after 12 years. In the final battle, Mari faces against Lustful Devil Lady Ariella for the final time. Despite a long hard battle, AquaViolet defeats Ariella with Wildcat Scratch. The female devil admits she has gotten stronger than before and asks if she will die beautifully, which Mari tells her that she will, giving her rival a peaceful death. Category:Violet Sentai Category:Sentai 8 Category:Claw-Users Category:Animal-Themed Rangers Category:Feline-Themed Rangers Category:Child Archetype